Code Lyoko: Black Tower
by BobbyPhonix
Summary: Los guerreros de Lyoko viven con incertidumbre incluso después de haber derrotado a XANA un año y medio antes. Aquella experiencia ha dejado mella en cada uno de ellos, pero lo que no saben es que nunca faltan curiosos ingenuos que exploran la fábrica y crean que el superodenador es, en realidad, un videojuego. Guerreros Lyoko más 3 OCs.


Me lo he imaginado todo como si fuera en realidad un episodio de la serie, por eso, a lo mejor, da la sensación de que pasan cosas demasiado rapido xD.

La apariencia de Eyris y Edgar (Dos de los OCs) se encuentran en mybichisloveme (punto) tumblr (punto) com. Sólo utilizo tumblr para guardar las imágenes que más me gustan, y como no puedo poner links aquí :,) pues lo subo ahí. Es la primera imagen (perdón por la calidad paint, en serio xD)

Disfruten!

* * *

\- Della Robia - leyó la señorita Herbz, alzando la vista para poder comprobar que Odd no se había saltado su clase otra vez. Sonrió al ver como el chico levantaba la mano desinteresadamente.

\- Presente.

Mientras la profesora seguía pasando lista, Ulrich, quién estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, vio como dos personas de su clase se alejaban corriendo cogidos de la mano. Suspiró antes de imaginarse que esas personas eran Yumi y él, en un intento de evadirse del mundo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro a solas.

\- Stern.

 _Algún día_ , se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, soñando.

\- ¡Stern!

\- ¿Eh..? umh, si, presente.

\- Vaya, parece muy concentrado pensando en el examen de mañana.

La clase entera empezó a reír, incluido Odd. Aelita miró a su amigo desde el otro lado del aula con una sonrisa. Jeremy, en cambio, estaba garabateando sobre sus apuntes sumergido en su propio mundo.

La pelirrosa echó un vistazo a lo que el rubio dibujaba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- Es…es increíble, Jeremy. Es idéntico.

Sin darse cuenta, Jeremy había dibujado el símbolo de XANA. Hacía ya año y medio que habían apagado el superordenador, destruyendo al peor enemigo que la tierra pudiera haber tenido, sin embargo habían quedado secuelas en cada uno de ellos. Ulrich se quejaba de que a media noche, Odd se levantaba sonámbulo y lo apuntaba al grito de "¡Flechas láser!". Aelita aún despertaba entre pesadillas que se alternaban. A veces era su padre, en otras ocasiones era su madre pero la mayoría eran sobre ella muriendo en manos de la Schyphozoa. Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremy se volvieron paranoicos, cada fallo eléctrico les ponía los pelos de punta.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa mientras dejaba el boli sobre la mesa.

\- Está grabado en mi mente con fuego, posiblemente es lo único que pueda dibujar bien. Sabes que soy muy malo en artes.

Ambos rieron.

\- Chicos - la profesora Herbz se puso las manos en la cintura, mirando con rostro interrogante la desordenada clase. Cuando por fin tuvo la atención de todos, habló - ¿Alguien sabe donde están Eyris y Edgar?

Ulrich alzó una ceja, pero no habló. Seguramente sería la parejita que vio perderse por el bosque.

Una voz molesta tras de él, sin embargo, si lo hizo.

-¿Te refieres a la zanahoria y a su noviecito inglés? - Sissi se miraba su perfecta manicura con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios - acabo de verles yendo—

-¡Están enfermos! - gritó Ulrich levantandose, interrumpiendo a la hija del director. Todo el mundo lo miraba sorprendido, por lo que tosió antes de volver a sentarse y repetirlo con suavidad - están enfermos, señorita Herbz.

\- Eh…bueno… -se había quedado algo confusa por su comportamiento- en ese caso, comencemos con la clase.

\- Eh, pssst, Ulrich.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Odd?

\- ¿Qué ha sido ese numerito? - preguntó su extravagante amigo con una mueca divertida - ¿Eres amigo de ellos?

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Entonces?

Ulrich puso una mano sobre el hombro de Odd.

\- Nunca hay que obstaculizar el camino del amor - dijo antes de atender a la explicación de la señortia Herbz y dejar a Odd confundido con sus palabras.

* * *

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó una chica pelirroja con gafas, de tez morena. A su lado, un chico estaba destapando la alcantarilla que había en medio del bosque de la academia. Era alto, tenía una melena negra y la piel blanca. Sin embargo, su rasgo más llamativo era su flequillo endulzado por diferentes colores vistosos.

\- Que impaciente eres - se burló Edgar, causándole un rubor imperceptible a Eyris.

Ambos se asomaron cuando estuvo abierta, enseñando las escaleras que llevaban a quién sabe donde.

\- ¿Sabes donde lleva esto?

\- Haces muchas preguntas.

\- Perdone que dude sobre ti _, su majestad._

Edgar dejó escapar una risilla, adoraba hacerla rabiar. El inglés se acercó a ella y le dio un beso antes de bajar por las escaleras. Eyris se quedó atontada por un momento hasta que Edgar la llamó. Aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto repentinas, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

\- Edgar ¡esto es asqueroso!

\- Deja de quejarte y sígueme.

Anduvieron por las alcantarillas durante un rato hasta que finalmente el inglés encontró lo que estaba buscando. Subieron otras escalerillas y aparecieron ante una fábrica que Eyris no había visto en su vida. Edgar la cogió de la mano y la llevó adentro.

\- N-No pienso bajar por ahí -dijo señalando las cuerdas que los separaban de la planta baja. Edgar la ignoró y bajó rápidamente, haciendo el signo de victoria cuando llegó abajo.

\- Inténtalo. Si te sueltas yo te cogeré.

Eyris cerró los ojos y corrió a engancharse a una cuerda. De una forma que a Edgar le resultó dolorosamente lenta, Eyris llegó al suelo.

Cogieron el ascensor hasta llegar a una sala donde había una ordenador bastante grande. Eyris abrió los ojos exageradamente, sin perder detalle ante el escenario de ciencia ficción en la que se encontraba.

\- Es increíble…- dio una vuelta sobre si misma observando, mientras quedaba amaravillada - ¿Has estado aquí antes?

\- Sí. Aunque fue de forma accidental.

Eyris se sentó sobre el asiento delante del gran ordenador. No había ningún ratón, sólo un teclado.

\- Quédate aquí, yo iré a encenderlo -le avisó Edgar mientras cogía el ascensor. La pelirroja apenas llegó a escucharle.

Tras unos minutos, el ordenador empezó a encenderse y unas cuantas ventanas emergieron. Eyris entrecerró los ojos leyendo los números y códigos de las pantallas. No era una experta manejando ordenadores, pero se defendía en el tema.

\- Esto parece un videojuego.

\- Eso pensé yo - dijo el inglés tras de ella con una sonrisa - esta máquina guarda una especie de mundo virtual. Abajó hay unos escáneres que seguramente sean el medio por el que hay que entrar. Pero, shhh, est es una secreto.

Eyris se sorprendió con todo lo que esa fábrica guardaba. Sin embargo, pudo leer entre líneas lo que su amigo quería al contarle todo eso.

\- Ya veo… y me has traído aquí para que consiga meterte -intuyó Eyris con una sonrisa burlona. Edgar sólo se arrascó la nuca, avergonzado - está bien, ¿por qué no?

-¡Eres la mejor! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro bajó hasta la sala de abajo. Decidieron usar los móviles para comunicarse.

\- ¿Lo tienes ya?

-Espera un momento…

-Tic, tac, tic, tac…

\- ¡Ya! Creo que si… si no me equivoco, este es el programa.

Edgar se metió dentro de uno de los escáneres. Se sobresaltó al ver como las puertas se cerraban. Una especie de luz empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo, sentía que se elevaba. Entonces, Eyris pulsó _enter._

En el ordenador, apareció otra pantalla bastante más grande que las otras. En ella sólo había un punto azul. Eyris sonrió. ¿Podría comunicarse con Edgar? La pelirroja vio el auricular, que anteriormente había apartado y alzó una ceja. ¿Y si…?

-¿Edgar? ¿Estás ahí?

-Dios ¡si! -contestó al otro lado.

Ante Edgar, un mundo congelado y desierto lo esperaba. Se sorprendió al no sentir frío. Se miró a si mismo y observo que tenía un traje pegado negro con detalles en azul. Tras su espalda, había colgado un arco de color cielo. Lo cogió, aunque no sabía muy bien que hacer, puesto que no tenía flechas. Simuló que tiraba una, pero al momento de soltar la cuerda, una flecha blanca salió disparada hacia el infinito.

\- ¡Eyris, esto es de lo mejor! ¿hay algo en la pantalla que diga lo que tengo que hacer?

\- No…¡espera! - Eyris miró la ventana que había salido de repente, señalando una torre de color rojo - creo que tienes que desactivar una especie de torre de color rojo. Tienes que seguir todo recto para encontrarla. Por cierto, hay tres puntos alrededor de la torre…¿Serán los enemigos?

\- No lo sé ¡habrá que averiguarlo! -dijo, y empezó a correr.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado. Odd estaba impaciente por llegar a la cafetería y probar las deliciosas albóndigas de Rosa, eran su consuelo después de una estresante clase de matemáticas. Ulrich se metió las manos en los bolsillos desanimado mientras seguía a sus amigos. No había visto a la japonesa en todo lo que llevaba de día y pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera con William lo cabreaba.

\- No te preocupes, Ulrich, seguro que está estudiando para algún examen -lo animó Aelita.

\- Eso espero.

\- Chicos…-dijo de repente Jeremy, sujetándose la cabeza. Desde esta mañana un dolor insoportable en la cabeza lo había acompañado - no… no tengo mucha hambre, id sin mi.

La pelirrosa lo miró preocupada. Iba a decirle que lo acompañaría a su cuarto pero la impaciente mano de Odd la arrastró dentro de la cafetería, seguido del alemán.

Jeremy empezó a caminar a su cuarto. Cuando ya se encontraba por los pasillos, vió a Yumi salir de la habitación de William con el libro de historia en la mano.

\- Ey, Einstein, que tal - saludó - tienes mal aspecto…

\- No me encuentro muy bien que digamos -el rubio se agachó en el suelo sintiendo que se mareaba. La japonesa se acercó a él, asustada.

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto.

Pasó el brazo de Jeremy por su hombro y lo sujetó para evitar que se cayera. Estaba muy débil.

La japonesa dejó al rubio sobre la pared cuando llegaron a su cuarto para abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, un sonido molesto proveniente del portátil de su amigo llamó su atención.

Jeremy observó como Yumi soltó su libro sin previo aviso y retrocedió, notablemente sorprendida. Cuando se asomó a su habitación, palideció.

\- J-Jeremy…¿Qué….que significa esto…?

Los dos se quedaron mirando la torre roja que la pantalla mostraba. En ese instante, Jeremy vio como todo se ennegrecía hasta desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

Tres avispas amarillentas rodeaban la alta torre que desprendía un aura rojiza. Edgar se escondió, sintiéndose emocionado.

\- Edgar, he encontrado algo que podría serte de ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Son como unas especies de vehículos - dijo Eyris, mientras tecleaba intentando no equivocarse. Levantó una ceja extrañada, por alguna razón, dos de los vehículos no estaban disponibles. Lo atribuyó a un bug del juego y presionó _enter_ para mandarle a Edgar el único que estaba disponible.

El inglés se sobresalto al sentir como a su lado, una tabla morada aparecía.

\- Es perfecto -lo acarició por arriba antes de subirse. No conjuntaba mucho con su traje, pero no era algo que le molestara.

-Edgar, te cuidado. No sé que pasará si pierdes todos los puntos que tienes.

-¿Qué va a pasar? - el pelinegro le restó importancia - apareceré otra vez en el escáner. No te preocupes.

Edgar se deslizó con la tabla por el aire al grito de "Yuhuuuu". Hizo un par de maniobras científicamente imposibles balanceándose de forma juguetona.

Eyris rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

De repente, un rayo le alcanzó el brazo. La pelirroja se alarmó. Los avispones lo habían visto.

\- Aquí dice que has perdido veinte puntos. Edgar, te lo he dicho, t-

\- Si, si, "ten cuidado" - Edgar cogió su arco y disparó sobre el bicho que lo había disparado. Este explotó - ¡guau! ¡cómo mola!

Hizo lo mismo con los otros dos avispones, dejando vía libre hacía la torre.

\- ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado fácil, Eyris? Tiene que haber por algún lado una opción de dificultad.

\- Aquí no hay nada de eso -Eyris observó el mapa y no vio a ningún otro monstruo - aprovecha para desactivar la torre.

\- A sus órdenes.

Edgar dejó la tabla y corrió para atravesar la torre, pero lo único que consiguió fue un cabezazo contra la misma. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero fracasó nuevamente. Empezó a golpearla sin recibir nada más que el sonido de sus puños reclamando entrar.

\- Puede que sea un error - advirtió Eyris - o que haya otra forma de de entrar.

Edgar se cruzó de brazos, meditando. La pelirroja vio como otro círculo ajeno a Edgar se acercaba lentamente, era otro enemigo.

\- ¡Detrás de ti!

El inglés cogió rápidamente su arco y apuntó a quién tenía detrás. Se asustó un poco al ver que era una medusa gigante con miles de tentáculos. Empezó a disparar pero no había manera, las esquivaba todas.

\- ¡Corre, Edgar!

El nombrado obedeció y corrió hacia a la tabla, pero a medio camino tropezó y un tentáculo se enroscó en su pierna, elevándole. La medusa colocó tres tentáculos sobre su cabeza, absorbiéndole algo desconocido para la pelirroja.

Otra pantalla emergió con una cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡Edgar! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Respóndeme!

Pero Edgar ya no respondía.

 _1560…. 1000…567….100….50….0_

El punto rojo fue retrocediendo hasta desaparecer. El punto azul, que era su amigo, tardó unos minutos antes de volver a moverse. Pero no se dirigía a la torre, se dirigía al borde la plataforma.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Edgar!

Antes de darse cuenta, Edgar había desaparecido de la pantalla.

* * *

\- ¿¡Una torre activada!? -exclamó Ulrich con el teléfono en la mano. Odd dejó de comer para observar a su amigo como si estuviera loco. Aelita sintió un escalofrío frío recorriéndole el sistema nervioso.

\- Si, y Jeremy... bueno… - dijo Yumi observando a su amigo sobre la camilla de la enfermería, totalmente fuera de combate - esta vez no podemos contar con el.

\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡XANA está muerto y el superordenador está apagado!

\- Estoy igual de confundida que tu Ulrich. Lo mejor será que llevéis a Aelita a la fábrica. Yo me quedaré con Jeremy.

-…está bien - dijo antes de colgar.

\- Hoy es el día de los inocentes ¿verdad, Ulrich? - preguntó Odd con una sonrisa nerviosa. La mano con la que sostenía su croissant había empezado a temblar. El alemán sólo negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Aelita bastante seria. Ulrich les contó todo lo que Yumi le había dicho - no puede ser…

\- Posible o no tenemos que ir a comprobarlo. Puede que sea culpa de XANA lo que le está pasando a Jeremy.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería ante la atenta mirada de Sissi.

\- Sissi ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Herve cuando vio a la hija del director levantarse.

\- Con mis amigos, ¿con quién sino?

* * *

La llegada de una ambulancia sorprendió a todos los estudiantes de Kadic. Jeremy fue introducido en ella mientras el Sr. Delmas, Jim y Yumi lo observaban preocupados.

Esta última miró al director con ojos llorosos.

\- Por favor, Sr. Director, déjeme ir con el…

Este se negó.

\- Lo siento, Yumi, no puedo permitirlo - posó una mano en su hombro - se que estás preocupada, pero no puedes faltar a clase. Jeremy se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

La ambulancia finalmente salió y los chicos curiosos que se habían acumulado en la escena se dispersaron. La japonesa se limpió una lágrima antes de correr en dirección al bosque.

\- Maldita seas, XANA.

* * *

El superordenador estaba igual que siempre, no había ninguna anomalía excepto por la pantalla que controlaba los pasos de los guerreros Lyoko que no debería estar ahí y la torre activada. Aelita se sentó en el sillón analizando las ventanas abiertas y llegando a la conclusión de que alguien que no era XANA había estado ahí y había sido virtualizado con ayuda de alguien, puesto que el overboard de Odd aún se encontraba en Lyoko.

\- ¿Quién ha osado coger mis cosas sin permiso?

\- Alguien que no te conoce, desde luego.

\- Callaros - sentenció Aelita, escuchando un gemido bajo ellos. - hay alguien en la sala de escáneres.

\- ¿Estás segura? Podría ser un fantasma.

\- Odd, tus bromas ahora no hacen gracia.

El rubio puso cara de niño regañado.

\- Iré yo, vosotros quedaos aquí -el alemán se metió en el ascensor pulsando el botón.

Bajó hasta la sala de escáneres y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. Era esa chica, la pelirroja que había visto por la mañana acompañada del chico extravagante, lo que había escuchado Aelita. Estaba llorando frente a uno de los escáneres, con sus gafas de culo de botella en la mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eyris se sorprendió ante la voz. Reconoció al chico de pantalones verdes, estaba en su misma clase aunque siempre parecía ausente. Por alguna razón, sintió pánico.

\- Ed…edgar…

\- ¿Edgar? ¿Es ese chico que estaba contigo?

Eyris asintió.

\- N-no..no está….¡No está! -la chica volvió a llorar nuevamente- ¡Edgar no está!

\- Oh, no -Ulrich intuyó más o menos lo que había pasado - más vale que no sea lo que pienso que es.

Aelita y Odd observaron el ascensor abrirse nuevamente. Ulrich salió de él con una chica pelirroja entre sus brazos al punto del desmayo.

\- ¿Qué hace Eyris aquí? -preguntó la pelirrosa asustada. La conocía porque la chica había pegado alguna que otra vez a su puerta reclamando su ayuda para los estudios.

\- Vino aquí con Edgar.

\- ¿Y donde está Edgar? - preguntó Odd temiendo la respuesta.

-No…está.

-¿Cómo? Ulrich, no querrás decir…

-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Aelita se llevó las mano a la cabeza. No le interesaba ahora saber el _cómo_ Eyris y Edgar habían acabado a parar a la fábrica. Lo que realmente le importaba era el _por qué_.

-Eyris, cariño - dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla - ¿por qué estabais aquí?

\- No…no lo sé… Edgar - sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, pero no las soltó- Edgar simplemente me llevó aquí porque quería pobrar este videojuego.

\- ¿Por qué la imagen de William se me viene a la cabeza?

\- ¡Cállate, Odd! - dijeron Aelita y Ulrich al unísono.

* * *

Yumi se adentró en el bosque, yendo directamente hacia donde la entrada a las alcantarillas se encontraba, sin embargo cuando llegó vio a Sissi al lado de esta buscando con la mirada a alguien. La japonesa se escondió tras unos matorrales, esperando a que a la hija del director no le tomara mucho tiempo su paseo matutito.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? -susurró Sissi.

Yumi la miraba fastidiada. Maldita sea.

De repente, una mano desconocida la zarandeó un poco, llamando su atención. Iba a gritar asustada, pero otra mano se lo impidió.

\- ¡William! - se sorprendió - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Te vi corriendo hacia el bosque y te seguí. Sólo te adentrarías al bosque por una razón.

\- XANA - Yumi suspiró -William, sé que quieres ayudar, pero…

\- Déjate de repetir el mismo discurso, ¿quieres? - el pelinegro se veía molesto. Volteó su mirada hasta Sissi.- distraeré a Sissi para que puedas llegar a la fábrica. No me lo agradezcas después, siempre suena como si lo hicieras por compromiso.

William salió de su escondite y abrazó a Sissi por la espalda, asustándola.

\- Oh, mi amor, te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Aparta, pervertido!

Tal y como estaba previsto que ocurriera, Sissi empezó a correr huyendo de un romántico William. Yumi se quedó unos segundos observándole con un brillo en los ojos indescifrable. Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

La japonesa zarandeó su cabeza. No, no era posible. Gracias a su ignorancia consiguió prolongar la eliminación de XANA durante bastante tiempo. El no podía regresar al grupo. No.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se metió en las alcantarillas.

* * *

\- Ehm… esto… -Odd miraba la pantalla, todavía no muy convencido de sus capacidades informáticas - no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto…

\- Vamos, Odd - dijo Ulrich - incluso yo sé hacerlo.

Aelita rodó los ojos exasperada.

\- Que mas da - tecleó una cuenta regresiva que los virtualizaría a los tres de forma automática - Eyris, vigila que nada salga mal.

La aludida asintió tímidamente.

\- Oye, Aelita- susurró el alemán - ¿te fías de ella? Bueno, ya sabes…

\- Consiguió virtualizar a Edgar y el vehículo de Odd. Sin Jeremy, es la única opción que nos queda.

Los tres bajaron hacia los escáneres. La cuenta regresiva ya había finalizado. Eyris vio a través de la pantalla como sus perfiles, ya registrados, se cargaban hasta que la pestaña que mostraba el supuesto juego apareció con tres puntos azules. Se puso el auricular.

\- ¿E-Estáis ahí?

\- Si, no te preocupes. Ahora, guíanos hasta la torre.

\- Vaya - dijo Odd mirándose a sí mismo - ya casi se me había olvidado lo genial que me quedaba este traje.

\- ¿Ah, si? Cada noche parecías recordarlo muy bien - comentó Ulrich molestó.

\- Está a 30º al norte - respondió Eyris - hay tres puntos rojos rodeándola.

\- ¿Puedes materializar los vehículos?

\- Sólo la tabla morada.

La overboad apareció ante ellos. Odd se subió y sintió esa sensación de adrenalina que pocas veces había experimentado desde que apagaron el superordenador. Ulrich se montó tras él. Aelita hizo aparecer sus alas y alzó el vuelo.

\- ¡Allá voy!

\- ¡Odd, no tan alto!

Aelita no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Era como volver a revivir viejos recuerdos.

Recuerdos….

¿Y si…? XANA, de alguna forma desconocida, había logrado sobrevivir. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que su padre, Franz Hopper, también estuviera rondando por Lyoko. Aquello le hizo sentirse entusiasmada, aún si las posibilidades eran mínimas.

Eyris estaba confundida. Sus compañeros de clase sabían que esto existía y nunca le dijeron a nadie. ¿Por qué razón? Tal vez aquello no era un juego donde si te mataban podías reiniciar.

Edgar…

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse, revelando a una chica alta de cabellos cortos y ropa negra. Yumi observó a la pelirroja devolverle la mirada aún más confundida que de ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto. No sería la primera vez que veía a un desconocido manejando el ordenador.

\- Tu sólo… virtualizame ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Eyris asintió frenéticamente ante el aura dominante que esa chica desprendía.

El ascensor se cerró.

\- Una chica de pelo corto está aquí - anunció Eyris.

Ulrich sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero ni Odd ni Aelita pudieron verlo. Estos estaban aliviados de tener a la japonesa de vuelta.

La chica se virtualizó justo al lado de ellos. Se miró por un segundo, sintiéndose familiarizada y a la vez distante de aquella sensación.

\- Vaya, hay escasez de vehículos por lo que veo.

\- Ya lo ves - comentó Aelita, tocando el suelo y sonriéndole.

\- Ve con Odd, yo iré corriendo - Ulrich saltó de la tabla y miró a la japonesa. Jamás admitiría lo bien que le sentaba ese traje.

\- Gracias, Ulrich, eres un cielo.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Jeremy?

\- El, bueno…-guardó silencio- está en el hospital.

La pelirrosa se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a alzar el vuelo y los adelantó.

\- Será mejor que desactivemos la torre.

Después de recorrerse medio sector del hielo, los guerreros de Lyoko al fin pudieron visualizar la torre, bien protegida con tres cangrejos. Yumi desde la overboard lanzó uno de su abanicos, fallando debido a los movimientos de Odd. Ulrich usó su supersprint y se subió a uno de ellos, clavándole uno de su sables.

-Impresionante -decía la pelirroja desde el otro lado.

\- Mira que mona -comentó Odd antes de disparar a un cangrejo, fallando al igual que Yumi - ¡Oye, Yumi, deja de moverte! ¿quieres?

\- ¡Pero si eres tu!

Ambos miraron a la overboard, que estaba sufriendo de interferencias. En unos segundos, la tabla desapareció y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Aelita, por su parte, lanzó una bola de energía que acabó con otro, dejando sólo a un cangrejo.

\- Estáis los dos bastante verdes.

\- Que graciosa.

Yumi lanzó su otro abanico, que nuevamente, el cangrejo esquivó. Harta de su precisión, usó su telequinesis para borrar del mapa al único obstáculo que les quedaba.

Aelita corrió hacia la torre, pero antes de atravesarla, se paró en seco. Alzó la vista, mirando el aura roja con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? - preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿No creéis que ha sido muy fácil? Me refiero, XANA suele hacernos la vida imposible.

\- Bueno -meditó Ulrich, con los brazos cruzados - nosotros debilitamos a XANA. No creo que en poco tiempo pudiera llegar a alcanzar el nivel que tenía antes de desaparecer.

\- Tiene razón, sus ataques son como las primeras veces. Supongo que ahora tenemos ventaja - complementó Yumi, sonriente - Aelita, será mejor que entres a la torre antes de que nos quedemos sin Einstein.

Aelita entró y se posición sobre la primera plataforma. Se elevó hasta la segunda plataforma y posó su mano sobre el la pantalla digital.

Sintió una extraña sensación cuando volvió a leer esas palabras.

 **CODE:**

 **LYOKO**

* * *

Eyris se sentía la presa de una manada de lobos. Los cuatro chicos la miraban muy seriamente, intentado encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar hoy.

\- No creo que debamos hacer una vuelta al pasado - dijo finalmente Odd, observando el superordenador - ese tal Edgar está perdido en Lyoko y reforzar a XANA retrocediendo en el tiempo no lo salvará. Además, creo que es injusto hacer que Eyris ande con un clon polimórfico cuando ella también ha estado involucrada.

\- Vaya, Odd - se sorprendió Aelita - es de las cosas más inteligentes que has dicho.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Ya somos bastantes los que conocen sobre el superordenador. A este paso, se acabar convirtiendo en un secreto a voces -la japonesa tenía razón. Todos inevitablemente pensaron en William.

\- Hagamos votación entonces. Que levanten a favor los que está de acuerdo en hacer una vuelta al pasado -Yumi y Ulrich levantaron la mano. - los que están en contra. - está vez, Odd y Aelita lo hicieron.

La pelirrosa suspiró. Así no llegaban a ninguna parte.

\- Uhm… perdonad pero… ¿Qué ha pasado con Edgar? -preguntó Eyris temerosa.

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

-Digamos que no está. Al menos temporalmente.

Los ojos de Eyris volvieron a ahogarse.

\- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que esto no es un videojuego - Aelita dijo - es algo más complejo.

\- ¡Yo…lo siento mucho! ¡Yo…yo no quería causar problemas, de verdad! Por mi culpa ahora Edgar… ya no está…

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por ella. Odd y Ulrich se acercaron a ella y pasaron los brazos por sus hombros. Yumi le sonrió junto a Aelita.

\- No te preocupes - la pelirrosa se acercó al superordenador y tecleó algo. Miró a la japonesa y esta le asintió - nos vemos mañana en clase de mates, ¿Vale?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Volvemos al pasado!

Aelita presionó _enter_ , y una luz los cubrió a todos.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Los chicos, incluido Jeremy, se encontraban sentados en la cafetería. El llamado Einstein se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente en la fábrica. No sólo XANA había resucitado de las tinieblas, sino que lo hizo a lo grande. Todos dirigieron una mirada a la mesa donde Eyris y Edgar conversaban animadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido a pesar de que todo estaba terriblemente mal.

\- Ella estaba devastada, Odd. Imagínate que nunca podamos recuperar a Edgar. Eso la destrozaría.

\- Tiene razón - habló el de las gafas - no sabemos si XANA lo tiene controlado o si realmente desapareció sin mas. Una cosa está clara. XANA buscaba algo haciendo eso y pienso averiguarlo.

La mesa entera cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Tal vez nunca llegaron a desconectar sus mentes de Lyoko porque sabían, de alguna manera, que todavía no estaban a salvo. Las pesadillas de Aelita, los sueños de Odd y el constante estado defensivo de Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremy. No era un efecto secundario, era más bien una premonición.

\- Pero bueno ¿a que vienen esas cara? - dijo Odd finalmente - logramos vencerle una vez ¿Qué más da dos?

Ulrich alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

\- Nos costó más de un año.

\- Y vaya año ¡era imposible aburrirse!

No pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Un nuevo desafío se presentaba ante los guerreros de Lyoko. Aunque ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que vendría después.

 _Ninguno._


End file.
